Petropolis Miracle Battlers
Petropolis Miracle Battlers (ペトロポリスミラクルバトラーズ) is a 2000 action-adventure video game developed by Burst Arts and published by Namco. A spinoff of the Petropolis series, it stars the dragon brothers, Pyro and Quake, and several other beastmen known as the Miracle Battlers, who must prevent Zero One from obtaining the Sacred Orbs. It was released exclusively for the PlayStation 2. Plot The story of this game is set after Petropolis 3. Pyro is attempting to bond with his older brother Quake, who was behind the events of the aforementioned game. As the two are beginning to get along, Zero One appears, and reveals that he survived the crash of Dr. Shinichiro's UFO in Petropolis 2. They notice that the robot is approaching the Sacred Temples, which contained the Great and Sacred Orbs, and go after him. Along the way the brothers unlock Prison Orbs, which release the beastmen inside of them: Bobo Otter, Felicia Tapir, Samantha Koala, Atlas Turner, Sammy Snail Motor, and Milan Absoute. In exchange for being freed they help Pyro and Quake deal with the rebuilt Zero One and his army of alien-robots. Characters Playable *Pyro *Quake *Isaac Flare *Samantha Koala: a koala singer with magical powers. Samantha was born to Herbert and Isabella Koala, her father dying during her youth. She met a lavender Faerie from Hispark Island which gave her the magical abilities she has now. She was captured by Zero One's robotic soldiers during the invasion of Miracle Kingdom, but then saved by the dragon brothers, who she joins afterwards. Samantha's powers all come from the lavender faerie she rescued long ago, and without her, she loses them temporarily. *Atlas Turner & Sammy Snail: A young tanuki with a snail eleman. Atlas was born in the Floral Islands to a family of scientists, but was raised by his grandfather. He meets Sammy, who was with his grandfather for years. Atlas decided to own him, but then, a cannon formed on the tanuki's arm. Eventually, when he was captured by the Zero Army, he used Sammy to try and bust themselves out. That was when they met the dragon brothers and Samantha, who join them in their battle against the robots. Atlas uses Sammy as his main weapon source during battle. *Felicia Tapir: A wealthy tapir woman who has ties to the royal family of Quartz. Her mansion was raided by the Zero Army, who then decided to capture her as they continued their domination. She was rescued by the Miracle Battlers and chose to assist them in battle. Apparently, she wields a machine gun, which she uses only for emergencies. Felicia is also in a relationship with Bobo Otter. *Bobo Otter: A middle-aged sea otter who worked alongside Grove's father. While cruising the oceans of the Miracle Kingdom, he was ambushed by the Zero Army and captured later on. He was then rescued by the Miracle Battlers and he joins them afterwards. As a sailor, Bobo fights with an anchor, but also relies on physical combat. He is engaged with Felicia Tapir. *Motor: A squid-like creature who escaped from the Zero Army. He has no specific origin, but he was known to control the minds of other beastmen, giving him the alias of "Hacker." He proved this by braimwashing most of the Zero army to help fight for the Miracle Battlers. *Milan Absolute: A feline who works as a spy. She eavesdropped on the Zero Army's intentions with the Miracle Kingdom and went to report it to the dragon brothers. But Zero One learns of Milan's infiltration and attempts to terminate her himself. She is known to have many abilities as not just a spy, but also a traveler similar to Thunder himself. Non-Playable *Zero One: The main antagonist of the game and the final boss. Like in Petropolis 2, he has two different phases. The 1st phase is him fighting in his normal body, occasionally switching into other beastman forms. His 2nd phase is a gigantic version of himself with alien attributes to his armor, making him more threatening. Stages *Scale Woods *Velocity Slide *Joker Arena *Moonlit Casino *Aqua Chaos *Robo Tower *Hidden Island *Elevated Tripod Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Petropolis Category:Action-Adventure Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Namco